Defrejj
Defrejj is a Po-Matoran native to Mazra Nui. History Defrejj lived in Mazra Nui and made a living creating glass sculptures to sell in the Port of Mazra Nui. A crystals enthusiast, he researched and discovered several new types that he later used in his creations. One of his greatest discoveries was a crystal capable of absorbing incredible amounts of energy; Defrejj recorded this discovery, which was eventually used by the Bukgu in the creation of the Nui Stone. Defrejj's work caught the attention of Artakha, who chose him to live in his kingdom. There, Defrejj used his knowledge about crystals in the creation of various artifacts. Defrejj was responsible for designing the power source for the Maxilos robots, which were then used by the Order of Mata Nui. Order of Mata Nui A few years later in Metru Nui, the Nui Stone was destroyed and fragments of it were embedded in Toa Tuyet's armor. The Order of Mata Nui wished to learn the secrets of the Nui Stone and to produce more, and because of Defrejj's investigation having played an important role in its creation, they requested his help in this new endeavor. Despite Artakha's objections, Defrejj accepted and moved to the pocket dimension where Tuyet was imprisoned to start his research. He received basic Order training for this labor. Defrejj spent the next 1,500 years researching the stone and was able to reconstruct it from the fragments in Tuyet's armor, but he was unable to figure out the exact way the Nui Stone was made in the first place. One day, Tuyet managed to escape her confinement and to travel out of the pocket dimension. Because of this, Defrejj's research abruptly ended and he was subsequently transferred out from the dimension and back into Artakha, where he resumed his former life. When the Toa Nuva were invited to Artakha as part of their mission to prepare the universe for the awakening of Mata Nui, Defrejj was sent to greet them on Daxia. Artakha then teleported everyone to his kingdom. Spherus Magna After Teridax's death, Defrejj migrated out of the Matoran Universe to live in Spherus Magna. Defrejj took lessons at the University of Spherus Magna in Xianori. He was in Xianori during The Invasion but returned to Metru Magna when the conflict ended. Abilities and Traits Defrejj values all things practical and he rarely shows his emotions. He does not like to rush into things and abhors emotional conflicts. Like all Po-Matoran, Defrejj is stronger than Matoran from other Elements. Unlike other Matoran of his element, he knows how to swim and even feels comfortable in the water. Being affiliated with the Order of Mata Nui, Defrejj's mind is shielded against all forms of telepathy and mental aggression. Defrejj has a Shore Turtle as a pet, which he named Hoi. Tools Defrejj is armed with a rifle designed by himself, which shoots energy lasers and uses an unknown type of crystal as its power source. Category:Stone Category:Matoran Category:Po-Matoran